


The Soul Giving Alchemist

by KibaSin



Series: Past Time [13]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibaSin/pseuds/KibaSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He met her through the military, and was nearly killed by her soulless creatures. They called her the Soul Giving Alchemist because she could create moving animals out of raw materials, but they're soulless, they don't breathe, and they don't live… so why was she given her name? Will Edward get his answer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Soul Giving Alchemist

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any material belonging to the creators of Inuyasha or Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

"Al get out of here!" he shouted, quickly rolling to the side as the black creature snarled and shuddered. It was like nothing he'd ever seen before. It was larger than a dog, yet held a slight resemblance to one, while its swirling gray eyes watched him carefully, its black lip lifting to show off a row of deadly looking fangs. He didn't know what it was, but he knew that it was dangerous, and it had already taken a chuck out of his auto-mail.

"But brother," Alphonse gasped. He watched his elder brother take another blow from the creature's sharp fangs, it ripping into the blade his brother had created. Alchemy was doing nothing; even the stonewall he'd created had been crushed by the creature. It was almost like it was indestructible, even though it didn't seem to breathe, which he knew because it was cold, his brother's exhaling created small puffs of mist, while nothing formed before the creature's snout. Whatever it was, it wasn't going to back down that was for sure.

Edward hissed, slammed his hands against the ground, and watched the stone beneath the creature's feet reach out and create a tomb around its legs. He turned his head toward his brother, whose soul was still trapped within a suit of armor, and shouted, "I said get out of here!"

"Bro—"

"Now, Al!" Edward shouted. His brother seemed frightened and hesitant, but after sending him another glare, Alphonse finally nodded and began running the other way. He was glad that his brother would be safe, but he still hoped that he was true to his word when Alphonse yelled something about getting help. Not that it concerned him when the creature snarled, and struggled against the stone wrapped around its legs.

Edward smirked, thinking that he'd finally stopped the creature in its tracks. It continued to struggle before his eyes, which led him to believe it wouldn't be able to escape from its current imprisonment. He flicked his braid over his shoulder, it having fallen over his shoulder during the battle. When he closed his eyes in order to rub at his temples, though, there was another growl, more menacing than anything he'd ever heard before. He opened his eyes and looked at the other creature that suddenly stepped out of the shadows, as he spat, "What the hell?"

A cracking sound filled his ears, causing him to turn his attention back to the original creature. His eyes widened as he watched it break through the prison he'd created around its legs. Once done, it moved toward him, causing Edward to stumble back a little. The creature that had escaped his stone prison was much bigger than the second one, and a bit lighter in color. Its eyes were gray, while the seconds were blood red. Both, he noticed, weren't breathing.

That meant they weren't alive. This confused the hell out of him. How could they move and make sounds like they were if they weren't alive? How was it possible? Everything he'd ever known was thrown out the window by merely seeing these two creatures. Especially when the second one finally lunged at him, the first continuing to snarl from a short distance away.

Edward quickly slammed his hands together, and pulled away, the alchemy he'd used creating another blade on his auto-mail. Before he could thrust the weapon out toward the creature, though, it struck his left leg. He cried out, his mouth opening to let out a short scream as the fangs sank into his flesh. They weren't as long as the first creature's, but they were long enough to draw blood, and possibly take his leg if it wanted. He didn't even have time to stab the fucking thing in the head because the first creature barked, causing the second one to back away from him, head down and tail between its legs.

Blood dripped from his wound; Edward could feel it sliding down his leg and leaking into his clothing. He'd been through worse, though, and he watched the two creatures growl and bark between themselves. It was then he noticed that his watch was hanging from his pocket, the chain slipping longer and longer with each moment. He reached down to place it back into his pocket while the first creature finally rose up, its ears erect, and its fangs shining in the light of the moon.

His leg ached beneath his weight, and he staggered a little when the first creature suddenly came flying at him, its claws clicking against the stone beneath it. He thought he saw his life flash before his eyes, and the creature lunged right in front of him, its mouth opening in order to rip out his throat… Edward closed his eyes, wishing for a quick death, and also hoping that Alphonse was able to find the Philosophers Stone one day and get his body back…

"That is enough," came a soft voice.

Edward shuddered; gently opening his eyes to find the large creature was only centimeters from taking his throat out. Without moving he watched the creature lean backwards on its hunches, before finally dropping to all fours and moving away from him. Its tail snapped against his leg, causing him to wince a little.

"Hm. It seems you did quite well in your design, Kagome," came an all too familiar voice. Edward turned his eyes to find Roy Mustang standing with a slightly shorter woman who was staring up at him. She gave a curt nod, and patted the creature's head when it sat at her feet. Mustang turned his eyes so that he was staring at him, before a small smirk formed on his lips, "Perhaps you should put more time into practicing, instead of chasing after homunculus, Edward."

"What the hell's going on here?" Edward gasped.

Roy's smirk grew, "I heard you were in town, and Kagome here needed to test out her latest creation. I thought that perhaps you'd be able to stand up to one of them, but I guess I put too much faith in you, Full Metal."

The woman took a step forward, "You're the Full Metal Alchemist?" Her voice was soft, quieter than most, but seemed to almost echo through the alleyway.

"Yeah," Edward winced. "You got a problem with that?"

"No," she smiled. "I merely imagined you… taller."

He tensed, "Are you calling me short?"

She nodded.

"I'M NOT SHORT, YOU HEAR ME!" he shouted, waving his arms in the air. He hated when people called him short. He hated it!

She smiled brighter, "I'm afraid you're right, Full Metal. You're not short. However, you're shorter than I am." She leaned down onto one knee and patted the creature's head when it nudged her shoulder. Her hand ran over what looked to be fur, though it felt like cold stone. "And that, Full Metal, is fact."

He grumbled under his breath.

"I believe introductions are in order," Roy coughed. "Edward, this is Kagome, our Soul Giving Alchemist. Kagome, Edward." He watched Kagome bow her head, before she went back to petting her creation, their noses rubbing together as she cooed.

Edward rubbed at his leg, "Isn't that thing dangerous?"

"Maybe to you," Roy explained. "However, Kagome is its creator. It is the same way with animals, Edward. Imagine raising a dog. Should you treat it with respect, love, and care for it, it will become your best friend. Kagome treats her creatures the same way, even if they're not actually living."

He was confused. "How is she the Soul Giving Alchemist, then?" He looked to the creature Kagome was petting, while the other whined at her, trying to draw her attention toward it. "Do they have souls?"

"No," came Kagome's answer. "They're not alive, Edward. They do not breathe, they do not eat, and they do not need anything in order to survive. The only thing they need is I, and I will be here for as long as I can be. They have no souls." Her eyes darkened, "But who are we to determine what has a soul and what does not? We are said to have souls, but do we truly know what happens when we die. No. There could be just eternal darkness. Yet we do not know. We just automatically think we are the greater creature, therefore we have souls." She grabbed the creature's snout in her hand and shook its head a bit to each side.

"Then why…" Edward stopped.

She stood suddenly, before smiling down at the two creatures. "I believe you two owe Edward here an apology." The creature's whined as she continued, "Go on, now, Fang. Shadow." She watched them move to Edward's side, and begin nudging at his clothing. The boy was tense, obviously not understanding how the two vicious creatures he remembered were suddenly as soft and loving as puppies.

Edward gently reached out, as the first creature shoved his head into his hand. It rubbed its head against his palm, before the other one before tugging lightly at his jacket, obviously wishing to get attention as well. However, he turned his attention to the now silent woman, "Why are you called the Soul Giving Alchemist?"

Roy shook his head, "I don't believe that's something Kagome wishes to answer, E—"

Kagome thrust her arm out. "No. If he wishes to know then he may," she said. "Have you ever seen the other side, Edward? I imagine you have the way you use alchemy without creating even a circle." Her smile turned a little cross, "I've seen the other side. I've seen it more than once. They gave me this, this  _ability_  to create almost living creatures, as long as I give them living souls in return. However, I must also give them something else in order to make it so that nonliving creatures can move, and speak."

"Speak?" he blinked.

"Oh, yes," Kagome laughed. "They cannot say much, but they can speak should I tell them too. Like children, really. In order to do this I had to give up something in return. Fang was created when I managed to capture a wolf and used its living soul within my… well; lets not get into that at the moment. Perhaps another time. However, in order to create him I needed to give up something else, which I did. I sang while I created him, and I gave some of my blood. This connects him to me. Shadow was different. I used a living cat, instead of a dog creature. It was during the day that I did it. I made sure to stand so that my shadow was within the mixture, which gave him his name in the end."

Her eyes turned wild, "It's a rather bloody mess should I accidentally do it wrong." She began to laugh, before she quite suddenly coughed, blood spitting from between her lips. The two creatures she'd created quickly moved back to her side, while Roy placed himself so that she was leaning against him. It was then that she smiled once again at Edward, "Please, excuse me, Edward. I'm afraid that I have," she coughed again, "used too much energy."

Edward merely stood there in shock.

She patted Roy's arm, "Would you be ever so kind, Mustang?"

Edward watched as they began walking away from him, toward the other end of the alley, while Kagome said something about meeting again sometime. He continued to stand there, his leg still bleeding until finally Alphonse returned to his side. He didn't know how long it was; he just knew that after it was all over he was quite light headed.

"Are you alright, brother?"

Edward nodded and smiled, "Yeah, Al. I'm gonna be just fine once my leg heals. Don't worry about it."

"That's great, brother," Alphonse said. "But, what happened to those creatures?"

Edward smiled further, "Their master came and took them away."

_\--Fin_


End file.
